mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Spike at Your Service/@comment-32136229-20121225140031/@comment-2170890-20121225192149
To be honest, The Mysterious Mare Do Well ''was one of my favorite episodes The only epiosde of Merriwhether's that I hated was ''Puttine Your Hoof Down. I personally think that Dashie is the character she writes the best out of all ponies. The Mysterious Mare Do Well dealt with her arrogance in a very down to earth way, and (while the episode had it's flaws) is actually when she starts looking at her arrogance - it was implimented in a flimsy way, but the good stuff outwayed the bad for me. Am I really the only one who gets that it wasn't bad writing that she was more arrogant than usual that episode? You take an already arrogant character, and have an episode where, she goes from finding out she has a fan club, to being praised for a heroric act, to achieving a somewhat celebrity status. Think outside the box for a second, is that character going to be better, or worst? Dashie thrives on praise, it's just like how Rarity thrives on the idea of looking better than the other ponies - in Sonic Rainboom (which is not one of Merriwhether's) Rarity does a complete 180 in that episode going from being the one who goes to extra steps to making sure that she and the other non-pagasi can give Rainbow Dash the support she needs, and even allows Twilight to use a spell that she has never used before on her. She is totally the Element of Generosity so far in the episode, but in the second half of the episode she reaches boardeline antagonistical levels. She loses track of her intentions, and tries to steal the spotlight, so much so we almost forget that her original desire was very generous of her. So why the sudden change in character? Answer; her flaw was exploited. Rarity wants to be admired for her looks, and she was admired for her looks, so she lost track of what she was doing. The same thing happens in The Mysterious Mare Do Well (I'm cutting and pasting this title, can you tell?) - Dashie's desire for praise and to have fans of her own was answered to the point that was all she could react to. Again if you watch Sonic Rainboom it is very supportive of my theory that Dashie just has a superiority complex and an inferiority complex at the same time. Watching The Mysterious Mare Do Well (I could keep writing MMDW, but I don't want to be targeted for excessive caps) after Sonic Rainboom puts things into a bigger pespective. Sleepless in Ponyville was the next episode of Merriwhether's and was enough for me to accuse Dashie of being her favorite pony. The episode showed the nicer, more developed Dashie that she had become in season 2, after developing backwards at the start of season 3 back to her Dragonshy persona (which when you look at episodes like The Cutie Mark Chronicles, Hurricane Fluttershy, ''and once again ''Sonic Rainboom) should never have existed in the first place. If anything Merriwhether "saved" Rainbow Dash in in season 3, and gave the show the "protege" style relationship between herself and Scootaloo, which I have wanted to see in the show for what seems like an ice age, and was always going to use in my fanseries regardless of what happened in the show. I never thought there'd ever be someone in the MLP team who is less appreciated than Lauren or Bonnie, but I think Merriwhether might be it...